


Not the Right Fit

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Season Three - Faith visits Cordelia at work
Relationships: Cordelia Chase/Faith Lehane





	Not the Right Fit

Mrs. Johnson pointed her out. “Cordelia, could you attend to that _person_?”

Cordelia turned around. She had an inkling of who her supervisor was talking about, and those suspicions were confirmed as Cordelia saw the dark-haired Slayer standing next to a rack of dresses that were all wrong for her, pawing through them as she smacked a piece of chewing gum.

“What are you doing here?” Cordelia hissed.

“Ease off, C-Squared. Thought an image change was in order.” She pulled a pink gown from the display.

“There’s an image change and then there’s looking like Princess Bubblegum.” She put her hand on the dress for an instant and then realized that engaging in a tug of war with a Slayer would probably result in a ruined dress. She started to do the mental calculation and then stopped. Whatever it cost, neither one of them had it.

Faith grinned and held the dress close. “Point me toward the changing room.”

Cordelia sighed and started to lead Faith to the small room in the back. “Faith… why don’t we look around some more? I could help you find something that would be better suited to you and your skin tone.”

“Nah, I think pink, feminine. That’s the way to go.”

“Has anyone in your life ever confused you for a boy?” Cordelia asked as Faith closed the door between them.

“Vamp did once. I staked him. Hey! They’ve got a sign up here about surveillance. Is it really true?”

“Yeah. So don’t steal anything!”

“Not what I had in mind.”

>>>>>>>

The black-and-white monitor didn’t quite do Faith justice as she slowly stripped out of her clothes. Cordelia stood at the counter, staring at the screen, placed discreetly on a shelf below the cash register. She watched as Faith blew her a kiss and put on a show just for her.

Cordelia felt her face – and some other, not-so-visible body parts – getting warmer as she watched Faith in action. 

“Is she gone?” asked Mrs. Johnson.

Cordelia jumped at the sound of the woman’s voice and shut off the monitor. “Um… no. She’s in the fitting room. It’s probably time that I should check on her.”

Cordelia walked to the room Faith was occupying. “Can I help you with something?” she asked, loud enough for her supervisor to hear, but inwardly winced at her choice of words.

Soft laughter could be heard through the door. “Abso… lutely,” Faith said, opening the door and pulling Cordelia into the room. She touched Cordelia’s face. “Oh, babe, you’re flushed.” She leaned closer. “Is it an all-over flush like you get when we…”

Cordelia crossed her arms in front of her. “Did you try on the dress?”

“C’mon. Did you see that price tag? I’m surprised your boss didn’t try to cut off my fingers for touching it.”

“So, why…?”

“Got me in here, didn’t it. Got you in here too, so double bonus.”

Faith pushed Cordelia flat against the door, kissing her. Cordelia’s hands travelled up and down Faith’s back, pulling her closer.

Still, Cordelia got the feeling that something was not quite right. As Faith’s tongue engaged in a game of catch and release with hers, it hit her.

She pushed away from Faith and moved swiftly to the dress, examining it closely. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” she mumbled under her breath. Her eyes fell on the price tag. “This is a twelve hundred dollar dress and you dropped your chewing gum on it? Oh my god. Everybody said that you were trouble, but I gave you a chance and now look what’s happened.”

Faith didn’t say anything, only grabbed her shirt from where it was hanging on the chair and pulled it over her head as Cordelia continued to talk.

“C-Squared. Who’d you get that from? Did you take Algebra? Hell, did you even get past the second grade?” Cordelia was still shifting through layers of pink fabric, feeling every inch of the dress in her search. “Look at me. I’m Faith, street-smart and really, really bad. I know how to stake vampires, ditch class in order to drink cheap booze in my crappy hotel room.”

“I also know how to cover up the lens of a security camera with a strategically placed piece of bubblegum.”

Cordelia looked up from the dress. Faith was now completely clothed and had her hand on the doorknob to the dressing room. Cordelia’s whispered “I’m sorry” was lost as Faith continued.

“I also know enough about math to know when it’s time to subtract something from the equation, so bye-bye, Bitchzilla. I’m out.”

Faith walked out of the dressing room, leaving Cordelia staring at the pink dress, thinking that sometimes, even if you want it, sometimes it just wasn’t right.


End file.
